Conventionally, there is known a back load horn type speaker device as a speaker device accommodating a speaker unit in a housing. The back load horn type speaker device amplifies and outputs sound waves outputted from back side of the speaker unit in a space within the housing (back load horn), and can enhance bass range sound.
Patent literature 1 discloses an example of the back load horn type speaker device. The speaker device described in this patent literature 1 has a configuration provided with an enclosed space (air chamber) on the backside of a speaker unit, and further provided with a sound guide tube (back load horn) which is connected to the enclosed space. The speaker device described in patent literature 1 can enhance and output bass sound through the sound guide tube.